Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laundry treating apparatus.
Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a laundry treating apparatus is a generic name for electric home appliances that are capable of washing, drying, or washing and drying laundry.
The laundry treating apparatus removes contaminants from laundry through the action of water and detergent to wash the laundry. On the other hand, the laundry treating apparatus removes moisture from laundry through a heated air supply device provided in the laundry treating apparatus to dry the laundry.
A conventional laundry treating apparatus includes a cabinet forming the external appearance thereof, a laundry receiving space provided in the cabinet to receive laundry, an introduction port provided at the cabinet such that the introduction port communicates with the laundry receiving space, and a door to open and close the introduction port.
In the conventional laundry treating apparatus, the door is generally configured to rotate about one vertical axis defined in a height direction of the cabinet.